


¿Seguro que no son cercanos?

by epifaniax



Series: Todo es culpa de un beso [32]
Category: Smallville, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Conner Luthor, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:27:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26489407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epifaniax/pseuds/epifaniax
Summary: “¿Y eran muy cercanos?” vuelve a preguntar claramente tratando de profundizar en el tema.“Si te tranquiliza, estaba más cercana a Cynthia que de él” responde pensando en las tareas del día.
Relationships: Clark Kent & Kon-El | Conner Kent, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Kon-El | Conner Kent & Lex Luthor
Series: Todo es culpa de un beso [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774231
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	¿Seguro que no son cercanos?

**Author's Note:**

> YO: *intenta actualizar*  
> Internet en mi computador: pues no mi ciela  
> De todas manera hola a todos, traigo otra parte de la serie, espero que les guste.  
> Ah, no estoy segura de poner como etiquetas personajes que cree, aunque igual hay mucho interés en la relación de Conner y Henry así que las pondré por ahora n.n

“Así que tú y Henry se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo eh” le comenta Erika desde su izquierda.

Conner la había llevado al que sería su taller después de todo quería que su mecánica se especializara constantemente en nuevas cosas, objetivo que no lograría si no tenía el espacio adecuado.

“Se podría decir que sí” pronuncio armando junto a Erika un nuevo modelo de arma.

La omega a su lado hace un ruido pensativo.

Para ser sincero a Conner no le interesaba del todo la chica, sí, era un ciborg y que interesante la tecnología, pero no es algo que no pueda conseguir. Si quisiera podía ir a un lugar de personas con partes de su cuerpo faltantes y ofrecerle un puesto y que seguro estarían encantadas, sería mucho más fácil de contactar y manipular pues esta chica estaba gravemente comprometida. Su aroma, su actitud, la delataba como si pusiera una pancarta en grande que gritaba “Ese es MI alfa” sin embargo, Braham no parecía responder como lo haría un alfa ante un omega así de dispuesto.

Lo que era bueno. No tendría a dos empleados suyos nublados en su juicio, sería poco profesional.

“¿Y eran muy cercanos?” vuelve a preguntar claramente tratando de profundizar en el tema.

“Si te tranquiliza, estaba más cercana a Cynthia que de él” responde pensando en las tareas del día.

Después de eso tenia que ir realizar un chequeo médico a Braham, en la zona de la cabeza especialmente, no había explicación a volver de la muerte y el fallo de la memoria, aunque…quizás el pozo de lázaro estaba involucrado, pero Henry no era un objetivo de la liga de las sombras por lo que no debería de ser esa la causa.

“Ey Luthor” interviene en sus pensamientos la omega con sus feromonas molestas.

Se había olvidado de lo emocional que se ponían algunos omegas. Su madre normalmente era el ejemplo vivo del control, sabia en que momento liberar su aroma y su temperamento, algo que claramente le faltaba a Erika.

Suspirando internamente se endereza dejando las partes sobre la mesa.

“¿Sí? Señorita Jones”

La omega le da una mirada de muerte.

“¿Tienes un interés amoroso en Henry?”

Rayos esta chica no se anda con vueltas.

“Escuche señorita Jones, al contrario de usted no ando mendigando la atención de una persona así que por favor, deja de interrogarme como una novia celosa” suelta caminando hacia la puerta, escuchando el chillido indignado de la otra chica.

“Y-yo no-”

“Sí, claro, lo que digas. Si me disculpa tengo otras tareas pendientes, con permiso” interrumpe saliendo de la habitación que comenzaba a apestar a ira.

\----------------------------------------///---------------------------------------------

“mmm”

“¿Algo mal?” pregunta Henry desde la silla médica.

Suspirando realiza un acercamiento hacia la zona del cerebro simplemente deslizando sus dedos en la pantalla frente a él.

“No, todo se ve fantástico” suelta molesto, entrecerrando los ojos hacia los resultados de los análisis.

“¿Entonces porque no te ves feliz?”

“No me veo complacido porque tus resultados no explican el motivo de tu pérdida de memoria” explica viendo a Braham mirarlo unos segundos.

“¿Siempre hablas de manera tan complicada?”

Conner abre y cierra la boca.

“A veces…” suelta incomodo para comenzar a quitar los electrodos alrededor del cuerpo de Braham que se desprenden con un “pop” de la piel, que huele a sal, similar al mar, hasta que llega a la parte del corazón donde una mano se coloca sobre la suya.

Es más grande y cálida, hay un lado calloso en la parte de la yema de sus dedos y el solo contacto lo hace sentir como si una pequeña corriente pasara por su cuerpo tensandolo al instante.

Levanta la mirada encontrándose con los azules.

“¿Éramos cercanos antes?”

Jesús ¿Qué les pasa a estos dos que preguntan lo mismo? Piensa sintiéndose repentinamente nervioso por lo que mira hacia la pantalla con el fondo de pantalla de una playa que no ayuda a retomar el control. Su garganta se siente seca.

“No” responde, suena un poco forzado por lo que tiene el instinto de aclarársela, aunque lo contiene.

Henry le frunce el ceño confundido a lo que Conner voltea a mirar al alfa repentinamente consciente de lo desnudo que se encuentra, quita su mano con el corazón acelerado. El ceño permanece.

“¿Seguro?” pregunta de nuevo con una mirada desconfiada. Levantandose de la silla y colocándose la camiseta.

Conner se aleja lo más posible, dándole la espalda para hurgar sin motivo alguno en los cajones tratando de calmarse y no liberar alguna clase de feromonas. Gracias al cielo es un beta y aun así usa bloqueador, un habito de su familia. A su madre no le gustaba que un desconocido lo oliera y su padre debía de proteger su identidad por lo que no es nada de raro que él también lo haga.

“Sí”

Henry lo mira unos segundos más, siente sus ojos en su espalda.

“Bueno, da igual, de todas maneras, no es como que eso signifique que seamos cercanos a ahora” suelta el chico y Conner siente que le han golpeado de una manera que no sentía hace mucho tiempo.

Quizás es por eso por lo que la probeta se le termina cayendo de entre los dedos.

“Mierda” maldice agachándose para recoger los fragmentos de vidrio, estirando su mano hacia el objeto para ser empujado por otra.

“Déjalo, te cortaras” responde Henry.

Conner no puede evitar darle una mirada sucia.

“No me trates como si fuese un omega” suelta rencoroso sin saber por qué, ignorándolo para comenzar a recoger los fragmentos y levantarse dejando al otro chico aun de cuclillas en el suelo mientras camina hacia la puerta “te sugiero que te alistes, tenemos una misión mañana. Quiero ver que tal se desempeñan” informa saliendo del lugar.

\---------------------------//-------------------------------------------------------

“Estas molesto”

“No lo estoy” contradijo, con un tono molesto que lo hizo tensarse levemente, ¿en serio? ¿Qué clase de Luthor era si se dejaba molestar tan fácilmente?

“Seguro” suelta Cynthia con sarcasmo mirando el paisaje a medida que ascendían del ascensor.

“¿Qué tal te fue con Erika?”

Cynthia hace un ruido disconforme.

“Es emocionalmente explosiva, parece tener una tendencia a llevar la contraria y no se lleva bien con los alfas”

“¿Ni siquiera las de su mismo género primario?” pregunta curioso.

¿Tendrá alguna clase de trauma? Piensa curioso haciendo una nota mental de hurgar más en el pasado de la omega.

“Nada, sobra decir que me hizo mas preguntas sobre ti y Henry que cualquier otra cosa. Ella es la definición de llevar el vestido de novia en la cartera”

“Si es que usara una” complementa divertido a lo que Cynthia lo mira.

“Si usara una, sería la definición literal, andante y viviente” suelta la alfa haciéndolo sonreír mientras la chica suelta una pequeña sonrisa.

Casi se siente como en la escuela.

“De todas maneras, tenla vigilada, no creo que haga nada con Henry metido aquí, pero lo mejor es estar preparado” indica a lo que Cynthia contesta que ya tiene tres rastreadores puesto en ella, dos con micrófono integrado.

Asintiendo a la información procede a sacar una carpeta con los datos de la próxima misión. Es bastante simple, solo fiscalizar a un meta descubierto recientemente por Flash cuyos poderes parecían peligroso. Sera una buena práctica para conocerse mutuamente.

Saliendo hacia la azotea, donde su ubica su jet, encuentra a sus nuevos secuaces de pie mirado su medio de transporte. Lindo, fue un regalo hecho por su madre como premio por manipular al presidente.

_“Que orgulloso me siento” soltó con dramatismo esa tarde haciéndolo poner los ojos en blanco._

“Llegas tarde, y es tu departamento” suelta Erika con el ceño fruncido liberando feromonas que lo hacen arrugar la nariz.

“Erika, primera lección del día, tu jefe nunca llega tarde, tú llegas temprano” remarca dándole una mirada a la chica para subir al jet junto a los demás.

“¿A dónde vamos?” pregunta Henry mientras se abrocha el cinturón junto a los demás con Conner tomando la silla del piloto y Cynthia la del copiloto, los dos asientos principales y mas cercanos a los controles.

“Vamos a-” comienza a explicar cuando una llamada interrumpe en medio de la pantalla con el logo de Superman.

Por supuesto los comentarios no faltaron.

“¡¿Esta llamado Superman?!” exclamo Erika mientras Henry entrecerraba los ojos en advertencia. La omega continúa murmurando cosas casi en pánico sobre el alíen viniendo a buscarlo y Conner tiene que intervenir para contestar.

“SILENCIO” ordena obteniendo una mirada de sus nuevos pasajeros.

Apretando la pantalla, su padre lo mira felizmente para transformarse en un ceño al ver a sus acompañantes.

“¿Hay algún problema?” interrumpe la batalla de miradas atrayendo los ojos azules hacia él.

“Sí, lo hay” informa para proceder a contar como un integrante de la liga en la última misión se vio expuesto a un virus que puede ser potencialmente peligroso en ciertas condiciones. Términos que la persona no esta aceptando y que por tanto necesita que alguien lo vaya a revisar.

Aceptando la misión, ve a Cynthia comenzar a organizar nuevamente su agenda.

Tendrán que posponer la misión actual, aunque considerando a la persona en cuestión y la información entregada esto puede ser de un nivel mucho más alto de lo que están preparados.

“¿A quien vamos a regañar?” pregunto Erika de mal ánimo, aunque con curiosidad.

“Iremos a fiscalizar a un joven llamado Billy, quien es el individuo conocido como Shazam” informa viendo como los ojos de sus nuevos compañeros se abrían sorprendidos.

De inmediato surgieron las preguntas que contesto con tranquilidad para llegar a la parte de los posibles caminos a seguir, detonando una de las preguntas importante en su vida y que le obtuvo una mirada expectante por parte de Cynthia.

“Bien, yo soy un ciborg, Henry lanza fuego por las manos, y la tipa de adelante tiene experiencia en golpear traseros” al parecer Cynthia le había comentado algo de su pasado “¿no crees que es peligroso que vayas tu?” pregunto.

Pensándolo unos segundos Conner decidió el curso de la acción más viable por ahora.

“Aunque suene difícil de creer soy un metahumano, así que no hay de qué preocuparse”

\----------------------------------------------//--------------------------------------------------

Billy no era un joven normal, al menos en el significado muy profundo de la palabra porque sí, parecía un adolescente. Repite ADOLESCENTE, no niño, no chico, solo un joven de catorce años que puede transformarse en un genial y cool superhéroe porque sí, Billy había recibido esa habilidad de un viejo que lo secuestro y llevo a una cueva lo cual, ahora que lo pensaba, no sonaba muy bien, pero ey, él es un superhéroe.

Claro, si no estuviera corriendo por su vida ahora mismo.

Hace un par de semanas Billy fue a una misión en donde, se enfrentaron a una amenaza extraterrestre en el espacio y al parecer habia una clase de virus raro, pero todo fue perfecto y aun no le pasa nada, pero la liga sigue insistiendo de mantenerlo encerrado por su “Seguridad” aun cuando Billy les informa una y otra vez que se siente bien ¿Qué se supone que debe de hacer para ser tomado en serio? Por favor, la liga no son sus padres, ellos deberían de entender que, si puede lanzar rayos desde sus manos y usar un traje completo sin orinarse porque no tiene idea de cómo quitárselo en esa forma, es apto para que su palabra sea tomada en serio.

Aunque quizás si hubiera hecho caso cuando le dijeron que no saliera de su casa podría ser tomado más en serio, sin embargo era un adolescente y faltar a la escuela era cool pero perdía su toque cuando se convertía en una orden ya que apenas Batman le había ordenado no salir del cuarto, dándole una licencia médica, falsa por cierto, pero sus padres se la creyeron, Billy sintió que quería ser libre como un pájaro.

¿Muy irónico no?

“Detente ahí” ordeno un chico alfa de cabello rubio que junto a la otra chica lo estaban persiguiendo por toda la fábrica abandonada en la que se había colado con la esperanza de no ser atrapado.

Billy le lanzó una sonrisa divertida.

“Sí como no”

Jesús, el ceño que le envío juro que estaba a punto de asesinarlo.

Viendo a la otra mujer acercarse por el pasillo Billy se dio cuenta que no saldría bien de este lugar, ambos tipos parecían tener conocimiento de cómo moverse por el lugar, lo cual era imposible porque si Billy había hecho su tarea correctamente el proyecto justicie estaba ubicado con base en metrópolis no en San Francisco por lo que no deberían de conocer la zona.

“Mierda” maldijo.

El hombre rubio lo observo con cara de poker mientras la chica soltaba un “linda boca” que hizo a Billy darle su propia mirada patentada.

No hay opción, no quería transformarse en Shazam en caso de que estos tipos no trabajaran con la liga, pero ¿Por qué más lo perseguirían específicamente a él? de todas maneras si trabajan con la liga deben saberlo.

Billy sonríe divertido.

“Hora de brillar” murmura y de inmediato ambos se ponen en guardia va a soltar un "sha-" cuando, ANTE SU PROPIA NARIZ, una bala pasa a centímetros de su rostro haciéndolo lanzar un grito muy masculino, porque Billy se niega a reconocer ese sonido femenino como suyo.

“¡¿PERO QUE?! ¡ESTAS LOCA!” grito una voz desde un radio en la cadera de la chica “DIJE NADA DE LETAL” remarca mientras él solo puede observar sorprendido, y un poco en shock, como la bala pareció salir de la palma de su mano.

Eso estuvo cerca, muy, muy cerca.

La chica parecía no prestarle atención ya que se llevó una de sus manos hacia su oído, presionando un audífono que se ubicaba allí. Billy pensó que sería su oportunidad para escapar hasta que de repente la mujer grito un “¡EY! EVITE QUE DIJERA LA PALABRA, NUNCA DIJISTE QUE TENÍAMOS QUE ATRAPARLO INTACTO”

Nuevamente se enciende la radio en su cadera.

“DIJE NO LETAL, NO-LETAL ¿Necesitas un dibujo o algo?”

“No me sermonees Cynthia” suelta la chica recibiendo un “ey” del otro chico alfa en un llamado de atención que Billy no pierde.

“¿Cynthia? ¿Quién es Cynthia?” pregunta confundido.

“Oh muy bien hecho agente Cylons” felicita la voz de la chica llamada Cynthia.

“Dije que no quería ese nombre” gruñe enojada.

“Terminator tiene derechos de autor y tú sinceramente no te pareces, es mejor el mío” suelta una voz complacida esta vez de un hombre “de todas maneras ya que su comportamiento es tan pueril mejor dejar en claro las cosas. Billy bastón, este es el equipo justice, deja de correr y baja para que podamos hablar como gente civilizada” pide con tono amigable.

“Si claro, Ancianos” suelta con burla dejando un silencio en tenso en la habitación.

“¿Ancianos?” pregunta la chica omega al alfa “¿nos acaba de decir ancianos?”

El alfa inclina la cabeza pensándolo unos segundos.

“Vamos a matarlo” concluye y Billy de repente tiene mucho miedo.

Muy bien, si estos son los chicos buenos Billy no quiere conocer a los chicos malos.

Solo le queda ir por el plan B.

Levantando las manos comienza a rogar por su vida “por favor, solo soy un niño aun no me cambia la voz, ni siquiera he dado un beso, no le hago daño a nadie y no quiero morir virgen” pronuncio casi al borde de las lágrimas.

Pasar casi toda su vida en orfanatos había tenido sus beneficios porque la expresión de la chica cae un poco.

“Oh dios…lo siento tanto…” pronuncio con una expresión de sorpresa y arrepentimiento bajando su palma.

Billy podía sentirse sonreír al respecto hasta que la expresión de ella cae para volver apuntarle con la mano.

“Sí claro como si ocurriera” suelta la omega.

La sonrisa de Billy cae comenzando a caminar hacia la ventana sin ventanas y de apariencia endeble.

No puede escapar por el frente, el chico esta allí, ni tampoco puede irse por un costado, la demente no lo dejara pasar, por lo que solo queda una opción. Piensa para dar media vuelta y lanzarse por la ventana evitando de paso una bola de fuego mientras grita un “SHAZAM” con un rayo partiendo el cielo y luego yendo todo a negro.

\-----------------------------//-------------------------------------------------

Conner miro la escena desde la van negra, último modelo, con una fina línea en los labios. Les había dicho, ordenado, especificado, que ante todo tenían que evitar que el chico se transformara.

Hace unos días algunos miembros de la liga asistieron a una misión en el espacio, donde un virus desconocido se incorporó a su sistema. Este virus no tenían gran efecto en los adultos ya que no podía pasar por el sistema de defensa, sin embargo podía estar en el cuerpo de manera asintomática por un mes aproximado obviamente sin causar daños o eso pensaron, hasta que Batman descubrió que el virus podía fácilmente adaptarse al cuerpo de un niño y así evolucionar con su persona, no era peligroso para el resto ya que no podía resistir la variedad de contaminación en el aire de la tierra, aunque podía mantenerse vivo al interior del cuerpo, suprimiendo y afectando determinas áreas del cerebro sobre todo aquella en que regula las conductas y juicios.

En otras palabras, un niño normal, medicado en un mes y medio estaría sano, pero en uno cuyo cuerpo ya almacenaba el virus y repentinamente se transformaba en un adulto era muy probable que trajera un caos.

Esperemos que el Bat se equivoque. Pensó Conner saliendo de la Vann con Cynthia a su espalda sacando un arma.

La figura de Shazam se mantuvo unos segundos congelado en el cielo, para bajar con lentitud a tierra manteniendo la mirada fija en ambos.

“Billy” llamo Conner imitando el tono de su madre cuando a sus nueve años se enojaba “que tal si te destransformas y conversamos”

Al parecer Conner no sería una buena madre, aunque eso ya lo sabía, porque Shazam le frunció el ceño furioso para lanzarse hacia él en plan aplastar por lo que Conner empujo a Cynthia del brazo y se lanzaron ambos contra la tierra en sentido opuesto, mientras veía a su camioneta ser lanzada.

RIP camioneta.

RIP cuenta bancaria del niño porque Conner no es el alma más bondadosa que existe.

Estaba en proceso de levantarse con Cynthia cuando Erika, tomando a Henry de la cintura, aterrizo en tierra. Todos miraron a Billy expectante de manera en que parecían una mini liga de la justicia bien de bajo presupuesto por lo que Conner tuvo que soltar su comentario sarcástico de “que bien lo hicieron” obteniendo una mirada de muerte de parte de la única omega en su grupo.

“No te veo moviendo el trasero Luthor” suelta Erika con veneno.

Parece que Shazam le molesta ser ignorado porque lanza un gruñido animalístico para lanzarse contra ellos a toda velocidad. El primer instinto de Conner es agarrar a Cynthia porque es la más próxima a él, sin embargo alguien lo agarra siendo lanzado al suelo con dicha persona sobre él. Levantando sus ojos se encuentra con los azules de Henry, el alfa estaba sobre él.

“No te tome como alguien intrépido” suelta Conner, sin aire producto del golpe, antes de que su cerebro retuviera el lascivo comentario, sentimiento que aumento cuando el alfa se sonrojo tartamudeando algo sobre mantener la seriedad del momento “eso no es bueno” murmuro fijando la mirada detrás de Henry, en el superhéroes enojado volando en el cielo.

En un acto reflejo simplemente empuja al alfa a un costado de él, hacia el suelo, apartándolo de la línea de ataque y por ende recibiendo el impacto contra el asfalto, arrastrado por su camisa hacia el almacenamiento abandonado, frente a la fábrica, en una acción como si lo hubiera usado para marcar un camino por el suelo.

Esta seguro que dejo un lindo agujero en el piso.

Shazam parece creer que lo noqueo, ya que lo abandona para perseguir a Henry quien lo llama para lanzar bolas de fuego desde sus manos acción que Conner almacena en su cerebro para una conversación posterior.

“Conner” exclama Cynthia corriendo hacia él para ayudarlo a levantarse y quitarse el resto de muralla del cuerpo ante el ceño fruncido de Erika.

“No te ves herido para alguien que es telequinético” comenta la omega sospechosa.

“Créeme mi dignidad lo está, además daño un traje muy bonito” se lamentó obteniendo unos ojos en blanco por parte de Erika.

“Mejor quédate aquí junto a tu dañado traje” soltó la omega con una mirada despreciativa encendiendo sus jets para intentar ayudar a Henry.

Suspirando se queda junto a Cynthia a mirar la escena apreciativamente. Erika volando persigue y corre con Shazam mientras Henry le lanza ataques desde el suelo, linda imagen.

“¿Recuerdas ese regalo que te prometí hace unos años y que nunca te di?” pregunta sin quitar la vista de la batalla

“¿Un viaje a cancun?”

¿Le prometió eso?

“Eh…nop, pero tengo otro que…estaba en la van”

“A veces me dan ganas de golpearte en la cara” suelta la alfa, por el mensaje implícito de que quizás se rompió por el ataque de Shazam, comenzando a correr hacia el automóvil.

Conner sonríe. Delante de ellos Erika es tomada por la garganta y lanzada contra Henry con ambos estrellándose en el pavimento.

Echando una mirada hacia la van, ve a Cynthia meterse a buscar entre las maletas, una parte de él se agradece de que empaco una cura en un bolso especial a prueba de golpes.

En fin.

“¡EY SHAZAM!” grita atrayendo la atención de todo el mundo en él mientras camina por la acera rota y trizada mirando hacia arriba al superhéroe que flota sobre su persona.

Que vista pensaría cualquiera, pero Conner ha visto a alguien mejor flotar en el cielo y sinceramente después de todo esos años uno pierde el toque de la maravilla.

“¿Puedo hablar con Billy?” pregunta civilizadamente escuchando a Erika soltar un “No te metas Luthor” y un “Luthor aléjate” por parte de Henry.

Shazam por su parte con los ojos completamente blancos simplemente gruñe como un animal en una expresión que le permite ver gran parte de su dentadura para lanzarse hacia él.

Supongo que no pensó colocando sus manos delante, formando un campo de fuerza que resuena ante el impacto lanzándolo brevemente hacia atrás, con sus pies deslizándose por el suelo, desprendiendo un poco de polvo.

En una escala de fuerza había tres personas que se equiparaban a la suya. Una era la mujer maravilla y otra.

“¡¡AAAHHH!!” grita Shazam golpeando con fuerza y desesperación.

Era este chico.

“Billy, escúchame, se que estas allí” pronuncia viendo como Shazam abre la boca gritando y liberando saliva que lo hace hacer una mueca.

El héroe retrocede por lo que Conner baja el campo, acción que al ser vista hace que Shazam se lance hacia él a lo que Conner se gira esquivándolo.

Podían competir en fuerza, pero no en inteligencia, al menos no en este estado.

Viendo al tipo elevarse en el cielo, Conner toma una decisión. Mira hacia Henry y Erika que parecen listos para saltar al ataque, no lo lograran, aun les falta mucho para enfrentarse a enemigos como este. Tendrá que solucionarlo entre él y Cynthia.

“Cynthia prepara el disparo” ordena sin quitar la mirada de ambos quienes voltean de Shazam a él debido a su interrupción “Ustedes dos quédense allí, no intervengan” ordena a lo que Erika abre la boca, pero él ya se encuentra disparado del suelo hacia el cielo en dirección a Shazam quien hace mismo.

Esquivándolo, comienza una persecución en el aire haciendo piruetas como si fuesen aeroplanos hasta un punto en que Conner se lanza en picado contra el suelo con el viento agitando su cabello para doblar a ultimo minuto, casi raspando el asfalto, levantando polvo en el proceso y creando una ventisca que casi boto a los demás. Lástima que Shazam si se estrello en un estruendo que sacudió el piso a lo que él se detuvo para pararse sobre tierra junto a Cynthia que se apoya el rifle en el hombro, apunta. Shazam se levanta y finalmente dispara dando justo en el cuello.

“Buen tiro” halaga colocándose sus gafas.

“Gracias” responde colocándose de pie para después caminar ambos hacia el héroe quien se quita el agua, parpadea, se balancea, los mira, vuelve a parpadear.

“Hola Billy” saluda Conner con las manos detrás de la espalda y Cynthia con el rifle en el hombro.

Shazam mira unos segundos inseguro entre Conner y el rifle para rascarse la cabeza, mirar hacia todos lados deteniéndose un poco en Henry y Erika que se acerca, volver a rascarse la cabeza y sonreír incómodo.

“H-hola” tartamudea “¿paso algo?” pregunta.

“Fuiste infectado por un virus que al transformarte en tu forma adulta se apodero de tu cerebro, aunque eso ya está solucionado. Tu periodo de cuarentena ha terminado” informa Conner relajado a lo que Shazam parpadea encorvado en un aura totalmente contraria a la imponente que mostraba hace unos segundos, abriendo mucho los ojos en una expresión de incredulidad.

“¡¡¿De verdad?!!”

Conner asiente.

“UF, pero que bueno. No te imaginas lo molesto que era estar encerrado, eso es para ancianos” responde de manera animada inconsciente de como el traje de Conner esta destrozado y su camioneta volcada.

“Sí…en cuanto a eso” pronuncia haciéndole una seña a Cynthia quien saca un cuaderno y anota unos dígitos para entregárselos a Shazam que lo observa curioso.

“¿Y esto que es?” pregunta divertido.

“Eso, es lo que me debes por mi traje y la camioneta” explica viendo la expresión del tipo caer “y agradece que no te estoy incluyendo el gasto por romper la calle y la pared-”

“Aguarda, aguarda” interrumpe moviendo sus manos “no es culpa mía que un virus se me haya metido, yo estaba salvando a la humanidad” explica con un tono orgulloso en lo último.

“Y la salvarías más haciendo caso de lo que los rangos mayores te ordenan”

“P-pero-”

“Es decir, si no te hubiera fugado y transformado incluso cuando se te ordeno que no lo hicieras, nada esto habría ocurrido y considerando lo importante de tu figura ¿Qué ejemplo le darías al mundo si no eres capaz de controlarte?” regaña viendo al hombre destransformarse mirándolo regañado y decaído.

“Oh rayos” murmura decaído.

“Exactamente” concuerda mientras su equipo se reúne a su alrededor curioso, cada uno con sus propias versiones de heridas.

Aun tenían mucho que mejorar y él debía de encargarse de aquello.

**Author's Note:**

> Vi que es muy común dejar tumblr, la verdad es que no lo ocupo para nada (aparte de buscar fanart hermosos) pero si a alguien le interesa estoy como belightbebrave (creo que simplemente se pone el nombre de usuario XD no tengo mucha practica en esta aplicación)  
> Todos los comentarios son bien apreciados.  
> Besos <3


End file.
